


AX400

by Lunathunder



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drug Abuse, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Multi, Murder Husbands, Other, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Strong Language, Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human), swearing to the max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathunder/pseuds/Lunathunder
Summary: One of my OCs Molly and her kids. I know i feel like it's very close to Kara but :/Molly, an AX400 android and her life as she tries to get by with two adopted children. With one being an android and the other a human boy, they'll need to find a way out of the country before they are caught in the crossfires of a civil war between the androids and humans, where Molly will have to pick a side...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwrZIUSRyYg7gX27UNuPTPw (Tipsy Trueheart on Youtube)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOS1HiMuvMw&t=11s (Molly AX400 Theme- DBH Crossover) 
> 
> Feel free to listen to these as you read!
> 
> Also this story is gonna get violent!! Not just chi*9 ab)s3 but domest!@# A^7*@ too! If this isn't your style or you get triggered by these subjects and read another one of my stories!

“Hello, I’m your new android! Would you like to give me a name children?” the android says. She has an obviously feminine voice. The children look slightly confused, they whisper to themselves for a few minutes and then turn back around to face the android standing in 

front of them. “Molly. We want to name you Molly.” the young boy says shyly, clinging to the girl’s dress. “Molly…. Yes. My name is Molly. Welcome to your new android.” the android says, stepping down carefully from a platform. “She was hard to fix. She was burned really

badly and we had to wipe her memories, I hope you and your children don’t mind. What did you say happened to her Mrs. Terrae?” the cyberlife store employee asks the children’s mother. “She was burned in an accidental kitchen fire. It was awful, especially with the 

children right there, the poor dears.” The woman, Mrs. Terrae, had a english accent. Molly took that into account and looked around. “So how much will that be?” she asks, giving a glare to Molly and then to the children who Molly guessed where her own. “$678.90 Since 

the android in question is an older model, it was first built in 2032 it’s well…. You know the date.” the employee says as her reads Mrs. Terrae’s card. “There you go! All set, but before you go, I want to run some tests on your android. Can you read me your code?” the 

employee says as he turns to Molly. “My name is Molly. I am an AX400 android and my serial number is 103 694.” She says, looking straight ahead. She sees birds flying back and forth and people walking outside. “Very good. Can you tell me your name?” the employee

looking at her intently. “My name is Molly.” Molly answers, looking back to the employee. “Very good. She’s all yours!” the employee says, taking her by the arm and putting her over by the two kids. At a closer glance, Molly realised the girl was a slight bit skinnier than her

what Molly thought, brother. They both shyed away and and their mother took them both by the arm leading them out of the store. Molly looks around the store once more before quickly following the group. She is pretty sure the employee winked at her on her way out.

As Molly joins the group, she is greeted by the woman. “Took a hell of a lot of effort to fix you this time. I don’t want you fucking her up you got me.” she hisses at Molly, then to the kids. “Yes Ma’am.” both kids say in unison. “Get in the car.” she demands. Both children

scamper to the car and buckle in. “Molly, get in the damned car already. We’ve got work for you when we get back. We have a lot of worked backed up since the accident so…” Mrs. Terrae pauses and then shoves Molly towards the car. “Get in god damn it!” and she rounds

to the side of the car. “It’s a pretty nice car.” Molly thinks as she gets into the car. “The chores that you must do are take care of the children, chores in and outside of the house. Chores outside of the house include some light farming since we own that damn farm now.”

Mrs. Terrae grumbled, glaring at the street in front of her. Molly remained silent, not wanting to upset the woman more than she already was. “You also have to clean on the inside of the house. Rooms must be cleaned and dusted. If I find anything was moved I’ll bust your

fuckin’ head in. I don’t care if you have a name you’ll always be a fuckin’ machine to me so don’t expect anything. You also must and I mean it, must play with those brats. I don’t care when you do as long as you do the inside chores, my husband can take care of the

farming.” she continues, slowing down for a red light. “Fuck.” Mrs. Terrae grumbles as she stops. The two children in the back looked relieved that Molly is in the front seat. “We’ll be home soon so you better keep all of your mouths shut.” the two kids nod and Molly looks

towards Mrs. Terrae looks towards Molly for an answer. “Yes Ma’am.” Molly says, turning and looking back out of the window as Mrs. Terrae’s satisfied smile crosses her face. 

*break break break*

The car pulls up to a relatively small house on the border of Detroit and the smaller neighborhoods there. They all start to exit the car and Molly follows. She looks around. The front of the house is a dullish white and blue. The porch is made of wood. It hasn’t been painted

so the years of weathering has turned the wood to a sickly shade of green. “Get going on those chores android. I don’t wanna have to tell you again. You’ll meet David, my husband, later. Or as you’re doing chores. Either option, I don’t really give a shit.” she says, walking

away and into the house. Molly looks around and turns to the kids. They run off before Molly can even get a word out of her mouth. She watches them go towards the house and the door closes. Molly walks over to the door. As Molly opens the door, she can already see the 

tell-tale signs of Red Ice and lack of care for cleaning. Molly looks over to a man standing next to the door. He has short blond hair and a small beard moustache. “Hi. I thought you might need some help. I’m David Terrae. Precilla’s husband, by the way. “ The man says,

introducing himself. He leads Molly through the house, showing her the areas that need cleaning. “Don’t worry about the bathroom. I’ll do those. There are times that you will need to do them yourself. Right now they’re too dirty to clean by yourself.” David says, giving

Molly a sincere smile. “Yes. Thank you Mr. Terrae.” Molly says. “No, just David.” David says, smiling again. “Thank you…. David…” Molly says as she walks towards the first room. Mrs. Terrae is in this room, a red cloud surrounds her head. Molly picks up a black bag and

starts to pick up trash. Pizza boxes, old paper cups and plates. Molly decides not to touch the stuff closest to Mrs. Terrae and the bags with a red rocky substance inside. “Move it you fuckin’ android, you’re blocking my veiw.” Mrs. Terrae shouts as Molly moves in front of

the TV. “Don’t touch my shit!” She yells again as Molly walks out of the room. “Fucking answer me.” Mrs. Terrae calls again. “Yes Ma’am.” Molly calls back. “Fucking androids-” Molly can’t hear anything else due to entering another room. After Molly finishes the room, she

walks upstairs and walks into David and Mrs. Terrae’s room. She makes the bed and fixes the nightstands. As Molly opens a dresser drawer to put some clothes away, she notices a gun. She puts the clothes on top of the gun and gently closes the drawer. Molly also notices

the newspaper on the dresser. “Red Ice: An epidemic” and “Get your AX400 today!” flash through on the front. Molly places that down again, and walks out of the room and as she passes, she sees David, cleaning a bathroom. “Hello… I don’t think I got your name… What

is your name?” David asks, pausing Molly. “I’m Molly, the AX400 android in-trusted with your children and housework.” Molly says, smiling at David. “Well it’s very nice to meet you Molly. Can I call you Ollie? I’m gonna call you Ollie.” David says, smiling at his own

nickname. “Okay.. That was all I wanted to know. Thank you.” David says as he smiles and walks back into the room and begins to clean again. Molly continues her work and walks into the children’s room. The two kids are in the center of the room. The boy is surrounded

by race cars and a face road and the girl as earbuds in and was drawing. They are both deep in an argument but when Molly enters, they scamper to hiding places. “It’s alright. I’m just here to clean your room a little bit.” Molly says, her voice gentle. The boy looks on the

verge of tears while the girl looks on sadly. As Molly cleans, she tries to talk to the children. “So what are your names?” Molly says, looking around and finding things to clean. “ ‘m Neil…” a soft voice says from the closet. A small face peers from around the door. “Hello

Neil. I’m Molly.” she says, her voice still quiet. “Hi…” he says, even softer. Molly can hear the squeak of wheels on a toy car being used. “And who are you. I promise I won’t hurt you. I want to be able to learn what you like…. Do you have a favorite food I can make for

dinner tonight?” Molly says, not aiming at anyone in particular. Silence. Molly nods. “Okay. I can tell you’re nervous and that is okay..." Molly says and she exits the room, closing the door softly behind her. She walks downstairs and out the backdoor and picks some of the

vegetables from the garden and looks around. The sun has started to set and a sudden chill has set over the air. Rain clouds roll in from the distance. “They promise rain tonight” Molly thinks to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly walks back inside and looks around. The pots and pans should be in the same spot so she goes and finds David. She finds him bent over a table, with a rag. “David?” she asks, looking at him. His head shoots up and analyses her face for a moment. “Ollie!” he says

with an exited yell, “What do you need, buddy?” he says, throwing an arm around Molly’s shoulders. “The-the pots and pans. To cook dinner.” she says, her voice slightly shaking. “Oh okay. Sorry we didn’t show you around. We were kinda busy before we left...” David

says, leading her back into the kitchen. “The pans and pots are up here.” David says, opening a cabinet and pulling out a pan. “I’ll help tonight. So you know where everything is.” he adds quickly, pulling out a few more items. “Thank you.” Molly says, accepting the help.

As they cook, the children come downstairs. Molly catches a glance at Neil who is trying to pull something out of the refrigerator. “Neil. What are you doing?” David says and they both hear a small gasp and what sounds like plastic hitting the floor. “I was hungry… momma

didn’t give us anything to eat all day.” Neil said, looking to David, his eyes flickering with hunger and sadness. Molly grabs one of the apples she was cutting and hands it to Neil. “Here you go.” she says, smiling as he takes it and scurries away. “It’s sad…” she says turning

back to her cutting board. “What is?” David asks, cutting more apples. “How she doesn’t feed them…” Molly says, looking down at the apples. “Molly… Bacara, the young lady… there is something you should know about her-” David is cut off by a young female’s voice.

“Dad? Can… can I have an apple too?” Bacara asks, looking to the whole apple in David’s hand. “Yeah Cara…” he says, handing the apple to her gently. “Thank you!” Cara says, rushing in the direction her brother went in. A soft patter of rain starts to hit the windows of the

house. “Hm… had a feeling it would rain tonight…” David said, looking quickly out the window, the window dripping with rain droplets. “Yeah…” Molly says, cutting the apples into smaller squares. “I really wonder sometimes…Did we-SHE really want children. She said she

did. Sometime long ago… Now. Now I’m not so sure.” David says, looking back down towards his knife. He starts to slowly cut the apples on his own cutting board. Molly looks carefully towards the entrance to the rest of the house to the kitchen. “What if-what if we found

a way to get them out. Together. Just us.” the LED on Molly’s temple flickers from the normal blue to yellow then back to blue. Molly feels weird. She tries not to feel it but she does. A pull in the pit of her chest. It’s almost like a roaring confusion that runs through her

suddenly. She inhales and looks to David. “I’ll finish up here. There isn’t much more to do.” Molly says, smiling at David. David nods and looks to her. He leans towards her ear and whispers, “You should be careful. Precilla has ears all around this house. I can tell you saw

the pistol. There are plenty more guns. I want to warn you not to get on Precilla’s bad side. Please…. Please be careful.” David pulls away and looks at Molly, a look of regret crosses his face and he walks away slowly, as if he wanted to tell her more. David leaves Molly in

a confused stupor, she turns and continues cutting her apples.

*Break Break Break*

“Dinner time!” Molly calls through out the house, looking for people to join her. As soon as everyone was at the table, Molly started to serve plates. “They are Barbaque pork sandwiches with a slight apple taste to it.” she explains, placing plates in front of everyone. Cara

and Neil look uncomfortable, Mrs. Terrae looks high or angry. Possibly both, and David still has that sad look on her face. Molly smiles as she backs away from the table. The family starts to eat and soon, an argument erupts. “I don’t fucking understand David. I thought

you loved me you bastard.” Mrs. Terrae hisses at David. “Precilla, I do, I really do. You need to kick this habit. No more secrets! No more lies! No more Red Ice! I mean it. No dealing, no using, try not to think about it.” David retorts back. Becara and Neil look now more

uncomfortable than they did before they sat down for dinner. “No. I can’t give it up. That shit is what gets your ungrateful ass money and food and a nice house. I’m not giving this up because you ask nicely David. I’m fucking done with your games. I. am. NOT. letting. It.

go” Mrs. Terrae snarls. Soon, both adults are on their feet, screaming and hollering at each other. They start to throw things and the children hide under the table. Molly ducks some items, catching others. The LED on her temple flicks to red and soon she is on the floor as

well, covering her head. Mrs. Terrae throws a plate, scattering the BBQ apple sandwich on the wall and floor. David flips the table and Mrs. Terrae stops, seeing the two kids cowering on the floor. She goes for Cara, who yells as Mrs. Terrae pulls her up by the arm. “What

the fuck are you to me anyway?! You’re a fucking waste of space and if I didn’t have any of you, I could do what ever the fuck I please in peace!” she screams in Cara’s face. Tears stream down her face as Mrs. Terrae screams at her. Molly stands, analysing the scene lying

out in front of her. “Mom.. please…. You’re hurting me..” Cara squeaks softly. Mrs. Terrae’s face softens “Becara… I’m sorry…. I-I’m sorry David…. Neil come here… I didn’t mean it…. I’m sorry…..” Mrs. Terrae says through tears. She hugs them all and sobs into David’s

shoulder. Molly looks on, a sad but confused face appears as she walks away to give them privacy


	3. Chapter 3

Molly turns to see a bed-headed Neil walk down the stairs the next morning. “Good morning Neil. Would you like some breakfast?” Molly asks, walking towards Neil. He has blue jersey pajamas on and a stuffed bunny in hand. He hums in some form of agreement and walks in line with Molly to show her where the cereal was and where the bowls where. “Cheerios or Cap’n Crunch?” Molly asks, looking over her shoulder at Neil. “Cheerios” Neil says sleepily. She nods and pours the cereal into the bowl and then adds milk. “Here you go. Strawberries or bananas?” she asks, looking over her shoulder again. “What do you mean?” he asks. “For your cereal, silly!” she laughs, holding up a box of strawberries and bananas. “So which one?” she asks again. “Strawberry…” he says, after a few minutes of pause. She cuts the strawberries into slices and puts them into his cereal. “How did you sleep?” Molly asks, cleaning up a little bit. “‘S alright.” he answers back slowly eating his cereal. Bacara follows shortly after, pouring herself a bowl and sitting down at the table. “Hello Bacara. Do you have school today? “Yup. We have to get going soon Neil, hurry up!” she says, wolfing down her bowl and getting up, putting it in the sink and going upstairs. Neil watches and starts to eat his cereal faster. “We have an assembly at school today. It’s about bullying or something.” Neil says, finishing his own cereal. “That sounds like fun!” Molly says, taking his bowl and putting it in the sink. “I guess. Momma wants you to pick us up after school.” Neil says before he runs out of the kitchen to get dressed and put his costume into a bag. Molly nods and continues to straighten up, putting dishes away and cleaning the table. When she is done, Molly makes lunch for the children and walks to the front door. When they come downstairs, both are struggling on jackets and bickering about almost missing the school bus. Molly smiles, “Have a good day! I'll have a snack ready for you both when you get home from school today. Today’s date is October 28th. Good thing you have those jackets. The temperature is 32 degrees fahrenheit this morning, but it will warm up a little bit, it’s only supposed to go up to the mid thirties this afternoon. It will also snow. It’s earlier and colder than it’s supposed to be. I hope you bring ha-” she is cut off by the kids taking their lunch bags and slamming the door. She frowns, but only for a moment as she walks away from the door and walks upstairs. She walks into their room and makes the bed and cleans up a few stray crayons and colored pencils. She also picks up a small red and blue race car. It looks old. “Hot Wheels” was on the bottom of the car and it had flames on the body of the car. Molly places it on the dresser and walks out, quietly closing the door. The sounds of a quieter argument comes from David and Pricilla’s room. Molly walks over and carefully knocks. The arguing stops and a very disgruntled looking David opens the door. “Molly, uhmmm… did-did you need something?” he asks, looking over his shoulder to Pricilla. “I wanted you to know that Cara and Neil are out of the house and on their way to school and I was also wondering what you may like for breakfast.” she says, looking from David to Pricilla. “Nothing. We go and get food.” Pricilla snaps, walking over to David and Molly. “You of all people should know that you fuckin’ piece of plastic.” Pricilla hisses again. “I couldn’t give two shits about whether or not they are on the bus. I’d rather them fuckin’ dead but that hasn’t happened yet has it?” Pricilla laughs maliciously. Molly’s LED flashes yellow and then red. Another weird feeling. What was happening to her? She didn’t understand why she felt this way. Why would someone want their child dead? It made her stomach churn and her head spin lightly. “You’re going to do a few chores while we’re at work.” Pricilla says again, straightening herself up and putting on work clothes. “You will and I mean will go grocery shopping today. You will also pick the two brats up from school. Be nice to Neil. If he tells me you hurt him in anyway, I will put you through the goddamn wall.” Pricilla hisses again. She shoves past Molly and into the kitchen. “Sorry Molly…. I-have no idea what that was even about…” David says, a confused look on his face. “I’ve gotta go and get ready for work so I’m just… sorry…” he says, closing the door carefully. She turns on her heel and walks into the kitchen. Pricilla is standing in front of the cabinet, growling about androids and how dumb and unnessicary they were. “Mrs. Terrae, is everything all right?” Molly asks cautiously. “Oh I’m all right. I’m fuckin’ peachy.” she hisses. “I’m gonna kill those brats and I don’t care. They’re a burden to me. Tonight. It’ll happen. You’ll see, oh you’ll see. It’ll just be me and my David again.” Pricilla says happily, she hums to herself before walking to the front door. “Oh and Mally, this is just our little secret.” Pricilla says with a smile and she leaves. Molly stands, confused and… a new… feeling? Molly feels scared. She feels scared for David and for Neil and for Bacara. She feels scared for Mrs. Terrae. Most of all, she feels scared for herself. Her LED turned red ages ago and stayed that way until David came out of his room and grabbed an apple. “Molly, is everything okay? You look ...” David stops and stares for a moment. Molly’s LED changes from red to blue. “Yes David, everything is fine.” she says with a smile. “Mrs. Terrae is waiting for you in the car, she has been outside since 8:30 on the dot.” Molly adds. “Oh shi- I hope you’ll be okay walking to the store Molly. It’s just we’re running late to work this morning and I really need to run.” David says, throwing a sandwich together quickly. “No, I don’t mind. Is there any cleaning you’d like me to do David?” Molly asks, watching as David hurries to the door. “Farming stuff. Please pick the winter greens and then cover the beds with the anti-frost cloths.” he says and closes the door behind him. Molly looks around the house. It’s still relatively clean from yesterday so she makes her way to the cabinet and pulls out grocery bags and makes her way to the store.

*BREAK BREAK BREAK*

Molly exits the store, grocery bags in hand and starts to walk home. There is a human protest going on down the square. Molly grumbles,”It’s the one way I have to go…” Molly grumbles to herself as she walks closer to the protest. “Androids MUST NOT replace us!” “Androids stole our jobs!” “Down with Cyberlife, down with the androids!” some of the protestors yell, some hold signs with the words written on the signs they are holding. One woman stands in the center of the circle, “We have had our ENTIRE lives stolen by the damn androids!” the woman yells. The crowd roars in agreement. “Hey look, there is one of the plastic fuckers now.” one of the protesters shouted, pointing at Molly. Molly stops and looks at them. The woman on the box jumps down and saunters over to Molly. “Look what we have here y’all. A piece of plastic trash!” she yells. The crowd sneers and boos at Molly and she looks around. The people around her look angry and like they will charge. “Ma’am, I’m just trying to get these groceries home. Please, if you could let me pass through, I’d be out of your hair in-” Molly is tipped over, the contents of herbags tipped over and scattering to the floor. “You do as we tell you you fucking worthless piece of trash.” The woman says, moving so she is right on top of Molly. “You stole our fuckin’ jobs. We don’t need you. You made OUR lives worse rather than better.” The woman hisses at Molly. The LED on her temple goes red. On officer walks over. “Stop this immediately or I will have to give you a ticket for destruction of someone else’s property.” The officer says, lightly placing a hand to the woman’s shoulder. She looks behind her and glares at the officer and then wheels around to face Molly. Don’t you forget your place android. You live in a dangerous world and I’d hate for you to be lost to it.” the woman says sarcastically. Molly blinks a few times and picks up her groceries quickly and walking away.

*Break Break Break*

Molly enters the house, an automated “System unblocked, Welcome home, Molly!” is announced over the speakers. Molly sighs and closes the door behind her with her foot. She walks into the kitchen and places the groceries onto the counter and begins to put them away. She looks outside and notices the clouds rolling through in the distance. The clouds are large and grey and promise to snow. She walks outside and grabs the frost clothes. After a while, she fastens all of them down and stands up as the first flake falls. She sighs and walks back inside, when she does, she looks at the time. “2:01 pm” she says aloud and jolts. “Bacara and Neil!” she yells before racing to the front door and running outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the shit starts to hit the fan for the Terrae family. I put the triggers in the chapter notes at the beginning of the chapter so I don't accidentally trigger something for you guys. I'd really hate to think that I caused you discomfort or flashbacks in anyway!
> 
> I don't know how to format correctly so :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Trigger warning for this and possibly next chapter! 
> 
> . Dom$(^*e A^7*3
> 
> .Child A3%6@
> 
> .B2))d
> 
> . Mur#5w
> 
> I censor the words because  
A) I assume y'all are old enough to decode it 
> 
> B) I know some people can be triggered by just seeing the word
> 
> so hence, censor!
> 
> If you want to know, message me on Amino or something and I'll tell you...

“I’m sorry, were you waiting long?” Molly asks as she steps off the Android section of the bus. “No ... actually… You were… on time.” Bacara says, her face lightening. She watches as a snowflake falls in front of her. It’s white and fat and melts as soon as it touches her cheek. She laughs at it and turns around. “We should be getting back Molly. We have some homework to do before mom and dad get home and start fighting. She says, walking to the bus stop and looking at Neil and Molly. “Come on, we are going to miss the bus!” she calls to them and they walked over to her, standing at the bus stop.

.........

When they got onto the bus, Becara and Neil sit in the human compartment and Molly goes into the android compartment. Molly watches Neil and becara laugh with a few friends as the bus rumbles down the street towards people's stops. Soon, people on the bus get less and less and the android compartment becomes emptier and emptier. Becara's eyes follow the last of her friends leave the bus and her shoulders slump. Molly's LED turns red and then to blue. She felt a strong feeling to go and comfort her... she didn't know why.... Androids... weren't supposed to feel these things? Molly looked around and then straight ahead

*Break Break Break*

They make their way off the bus and to the porch of the house. The lights were still off, the way Molly had left them when she had left. “I’m sorry I didn’t have anything left out for you guys. I ran out of the house in a hurry and my hands were dirty…” Molly says, lifting them and showing the kids her dirt covered hands. “That’s okay.” Bacara says, walking up the small set of stairs to the porch. “I have some homework to do so I am going up to my room.” she says then, turns on her heel and opens the door, leaving it open for Neil to follow. “Yeah… I am gonna do mine at the kitchen table.” Neil says, looking to the open door. “That’s okay. I am going to be in there anyway so I can help you if you’d like.” Molly says, leading Neil into the house and shutting the door. “Okay. I have trouble with math and science.” he says, taking his jacket off and handing it to Molly. “Okay, I can definitely help you with that.” she says, hanging it up and yelling up the stairs to Bacara, “I can help you with your homework if you’d like! Just come downstairs with the necessary materials and I’ll help you!” there is a silence for a moment and then a muffled “Okay! Thank you!” from Bacara. Molly nods and walks into the kitchen. She hadn’t realised when Neil had left, only that he had left and he was already doing his homework. It looked like E.L.A and he was blowing through it. “Are you hungry?” Molly asks, looking at Neil. “Yeah.” Neil deadpans, he is too focused on his work to look up. “Goldfish it is then." Molly says under her breath as she pulls out the bag and pours some out. She places the bowl in front of Neil and he takes a few, popping them in his mouth. He smiles and finishes his next couple of subjects while she cooked dinner. After a while, she started to help Neil. Soon, Bacara walked into the kitchen and took some of Neil’s Goldfish. He didn’t even look up and Bacara laughed. "So, how was school today? Do anything interesting?" Molly asks, cutting into a cucumber. "No not really. We are having a fall spooktacular dance though. I can't believe it's October and it's already snowing. I hope it doesn't ruin the dance!" Bacara says, looking down at her english homework again. "I'm the same with Cara. Nothing interesting... oh wait no, the class pet gerbil got out and jumped onto the teacher's lap during class. I've never heard someone scream so loud before!" Neil laughs, "We did end up getting it back in its cage and a different teacher had to teach the class for the rest of the day." he adds, solving an equation while speaking. "Molly, what time is it?" Becara asks, looking back down to her completed homework. "It's 4:16 pm and the weather is cloudy with a slight chance of snow." Molly answers. Becara's face goes white. "Holy. Oh no, mom's gonna be home soon and she wants us done with homework by then!" Becara shouts, stuffing her homework into her backpack. "Neil, are you done! Is ALL of your homework done?" Becara asks quickly, taking him by the shoulders. "I-I only have one more to do." he answers "Gimme it Neil, quickly!" Becara says, taking Neil's paper and quickly solving the problem. "Okay, put it away and then go into your room and make it look like you've been playing for a while!" Becara instructs, her face a lighter shade of white then before. "Okay!" Neil's voice shakes as he grabs his backpack and rushes up the stairs. The two girls hear a car quickly brake in the driveway and Becara shoves her bag into a cubby and throws on an apron. "Lemme have something to do Molly! Please hurry!" Becara looks at Molly beggingly. Molly shoves a tomato infront of her and Becara starts to cut it as the door unlocks. "Welcome home Priscilla and David!" an automated voice says, there is a bit of a squabble and then silence. "David, I'm not talking about this any more." Priscilla shouts finally and slams the door to her office.David huffs as he walks into the kitchen. "You rushed. I can tell." David says, looking at Becara. Her shoulders haunch and she tenses. "I'm sorry dad.." she says quietly. David walks over to her and puts his hand gently on her shoulder. "You're fine. I promise but go and put your backpack away neatly so nobody trips okay?" David says, rubbing her back a little and taking the knife and apron off as she walks past. Some of the color came back to her face as she walked away. "Molly, I understand she wants to help but she needs to do her own work. Thank you for saving her from a nasty beating. She really doesn't need that right now." David says, looking down at the half cut tomato. Molly cuts the next cucumber and her LED turns yellow. "She went through a really rough patch after.... ask her for a key. I think she may give it to you." David says, taking the knife from Molly's hands. "I promise, it's okay." David says, cutting the tomato a little more. Molly nods and walks quietly past Priscilla's office and then to the upstairs. Once she gots there, she can hear muffled crying. Molly walks quietly over to the door and hears Neil and Becara talking. "I can't do this anymore..." Becara sniffles, her body is relaxed as she lies on her bed. Neil sits slightly to the left of her, his face slightly paled. "Don't say that Cara... I need you...." he mumbles into his knees as he rolls a racecar over them. Becara shakes her head gently and shakily laughs. "I dunno Neil.... she treats me like shit. Do you notice? She treats you better... She treats me like _shit..._ It's like... I don't matter to her as much as you do...and it's nothing bad against you Neil..." Becara sniffles and laughs, "I just feel like... it's not fair..." she continues, she shifts onto her side and wipes her eyes. "It'll be okay Cara... I promise... I'll help you.... I can have Daddy help..." Neil says. sniffling. "No Neil... We both know he can't do anything.... Help me pack." Becara says, sitting up quickly. "What?" Neil says quickly, looking around. "I'm leaving. Tonight. After supper. You can leave with me. If I run away, you can't tell anyone where I'm going. I'm going to Canada." she says, getting her backpack from the desk and dumping out her school books. "Cara no!" Neil cries, rushing over to her and grabbing her arms. "You can't leave me here! Not all by myself!" Neil crys, tears spilling down his face. Becara kneels down and puts her hands on his shoulders gently. "You won't be alone. You'll have Molly and dad!" she says sadly. She stands up and packs her bag. After a minute, she zips iyt and places it where the bag was before and stuffs her school papers into a drawer in the desk. "Becara?" Molly says finally, walking into the room, "Where are you going?" she asks, looking at her. "Away from here." she growls. "I can't stay here anymore Molly. So I am leaving. I'm going to Canada and Mom and Dad can't find me there." Becara adds, closing the drawer with a soft "bang". Molly shakes her head. "Becara... Please think about this." Molly says, walking over to Becara and puling her in for a hug. "Neil still needs you." she says after a moment of silence. Becara nods and sniffles, looking at Molly. "I wanted to give you something. I want to help not only Dad and Neil... but you too...." Becara says, removing her necklace and pressing it into Molly's hand. "Please put this back when you're done... Come on Neil." Becara says as she walks away from Molly and taking Neil's hand and walking out the door. Molly's LED flashed red. Why? Was living with Priscilla and David that bad? Molly looked around and saw a small box in the corner of one of the book shelves lining the wall of the room. She carefully walks over to it and unlocks it. Drawings, keepsakes and photos fill the box almost to the top and Molly pulls them out, looking at them slowly. A photo of the Terrae family is on top. A younger looking couple stands behind a young girl holding a small blue blanket._ "Neil." _Molly thinks in her head and her LED flashes red again. She flips through a few more photos of baby Neil and Becara. Then a drawing of what Molly was pretty sure was herself, Neil and Becara, happy and laughing together. It looks like a child drew it and she looks to the corner, and a folded corner shows a bit of darkish blue scribbling. She flips it over and the figure she assumed was her was on the ground frowning and covered in the blue scribbles. Another female figure also had blue scribbles. Another page back and there was only the male figure with little light blue tear marks on his face. Molly flips it back and gently places it back into the box. Who else was an android in the house? Molly thought it was only herself but the second female figure looked like.... Becara? Molly frowned as she locked the box and put it back onto the shelf. What was going on in this house? The situation was weird and she didn't even know if she could believe Mrs. Terrae.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please! This could be violent at times!!! Please skip ahead! I will add a summary in the following chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TURN BACK IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!!! IT IS LISTED IN THE TAGS AS GRAPHIC PLEASE!!!

Molly walked downstairs to begin the chore of cleaning up from dinner cooking and get the family ready to eat. The sounds of a game being played came from the living room and the sound of quiet laughter could be heard. Molly smiled as she changed directions and walked towards the living room. “Ollie!” David called happily, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Molly quickly. Molly smiled and walked over to the group. The question of the other android ran fresh through her head. She shouldn’t be feeling these things. She shouldn’t be feeling… scared…. She looks to the two children, sprawled on the floor, heaving and holding their stomachs with laughter. “I don’t know what I did to them Ollie!” David said, his face turning bright red. “I was only playing this game here and they just started laughing their heads off!” David said, laughing lightly. Molly smiles and looks at David again, “I’m going to start on cleaning the kitchen for dinner and then we should be all set to start to eat.” Molly says, walking towards the door to the living room. “Alright, I’ll start to wind down here and then I’ll get everyone washed up. Be carefully Molly, the mrs is a little testy right now. I’m not sure why but she just is. I think something happened at the office. Her business hasn’t been doing so well and it’s been hard to get a chance to see her.” David, explains, getting closer to her and talking quieter. He had gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She must not have felt it since she was so used to him doing it. “Yeah. Thanks.” she says, looking to the side slightly. She sighs and walks away towards the kitchen. She begins to straighten up and hears the laughter begin again, this time, a deeper laugh can be heard. “David must’ve figured out what he did to make them laugh so hard.” Molly thinks to herself. She washes some plates and pots before she walks over to Mrs. Terrae’s room door. “Mrs. Terrae?” Molly calls, knocking on the door lightly. There is a light thud and a soft reply. Molly nods and walks away slowly. She steps into the living room and speaks quickly, “Dinner is ready, the table is set and you can begin getting ready to eat.” she exits and walks into the dining room. She stands in a corner and waits for the family to join her. Soon, the 3 from the living room come laughing and hooting into the dining room and fall into their seats. “Wow dad! That was awful! What happened then!” Neil asks, his face red from laughing. “Well, I had ended up upside down from laughing so hard and then I fell into the river!” David laughs, the two kids heave in laughter as Pricilla enters the room. “Mally, go get a bottle of wine or something instead of standing there like a useless piece of plastic. Wait, you already are. I don’t know why I spent all this money on a fuckin’ shit plastic robot.” She grumbles, sitting in her seat. “Yes Mrs. Terrae.” Molly says, walking into the kitchen and to the liquor cabinet. The light sounds of thunder rolls through the empty kitchen as the beginnings of an argument between David and Pricilla erupts. Molly looks out the kitchen window and a small flash of lightning illuminates her face, enabling Molly to see her face. Only for a second. Suddenly a loud crash occurs and Molly jumps, tapping the bottle of wine on the counter. She exhales, slowly and heavily as she enters the dining room again. Mrs. Terrae stands over David, a small pistol aimed at his forehead. Both neil and Becara sit, curled into each other, tears streaming down their faces. “Momma please!” Neil wails, holding his hands out to his parents. “Shut the fuck up you little brat.” Mrs. Terrae hisses at him, pointing the qun quickly at Neil and then back to David. “Priscilla… please… I’m sorry.” David begs, shaking his head. He gulps and inhales sharply. He looks at Molly then to Becara and Neil. “Children… Please go up stairs.” he nods and looks at Molly. “What? You don’t want them to see how much of a goddamn waste of space I’ll get rid of?” she yells in his face. “Darling.” David starts, looking back to Mrs. Terrae. “Don’t darling me.” she howls, looking at Molly angrily. “You’ve been eyeing her I know. It’s what they’re made for the fuckers.” Mrs. Terrae spits in Molly’s direction. “Those plastic fuckers don’t even have a heart or a brain and you think you can just warm up to the fucker. I don’t think so.” she yells, standing straight and looking at Molly. “Put that on the floor and go into the other room and after that, take the little fuckers to their room and you come back down here or so help me I will kill the both of you.” she snarls at Molly, grabbing the front of her uniform. She hadn’t realised when her LED had turned red but it had and this made Mrs. Terrae furious. “Oh, do I scare you? Fucking android. You aren’t supposed to have feelings!” she screams at Molly. Molly goes slightly limp in Mrs. Terrae’s grasp, her stress levels were getting to high, she needed to get the kids to safety. “Go, now.” she hisses, dropping Molly. Neil and Becara stand, running towards their room. David lays still on the floor, still as a board. “You get back here! I wasn’t FUCKING done with you two!” mrs. Terrae yells after them, their footsteps heavy on the steps. Mrs. Terae growls and aims the gun at David again. “Pricilla please.” David starts, looking pleadingly at his wife. “Mallie, I’m gonna count to about three and if you’re not out of here by then, I’ll fucking kill you got it?” Mrs. Terrae hisses at Molly. “Y-Yes Mrs. Terrae.” Molly says as calmly as possible. She walks into the kitchen and then carefully closes the door. After a second, the screaming continues. Molly leans against the door. She’s terrified. She can’t stay here. If David… If he fails, she’ll go for the kids next. Molly wasn’t about to let that happen. She wouldn’t let them get hurt. Suddenly, a loud bang rang through the house, followed by a child's short scream. That was it. Molly flung open the door and into the dining room. Molly found Mrs. Terrae facing towards the stairs, pointing the pistol at the two kids. David slung limply over a chair, a blossom of red expanded across his shirt. Molly stood frozen for a moment. What would she do? She can’t just let neil and Becara die! She snapped and Molly felt something change. She wasn’t going to let them die. Her new mission… Save the kids. At all costs. Molly walked calmly to mrs. Terrae. “Mrs.Terrae. I know your upset but please, don’t do this. They haven’t done-” Molly stutters as her throat is grabbed. “Fucking tellin’ me how to raise my damn kids!” Mrs. Terrae screams, slamming her to the ground. Becara screams and a loud thud could be heard over by the stairs. Mrs. Terrae growls and grabs Becara. Neil squeaks and watches from the stairs. They scuffle for a few seconds before Becara squeaks in pain. She falls backwards and scoots away towards the stairs. “My own damn androids attacking me.” she yells, “Get the fuck back here.” Mrs. Terrae yells as the two kids scramble up the stairs. Molly stands up and crawls across the floor as Mrs. Terrae follows the two kids upstairs. Molly stamps up the stairs and follows the sound of crying. SHe rushes over to the kids’ room door and slams it open. “Priscilla stop.” Molly yells over them, standing in the doorway. Precilla stops and looks at Molly. “Or what? You’ll cry?” Pricilla laughs. “Get the fuck out of here, you aren’t their mother. This is fucking sad. An android wanting to be a mother. It’s never gonna fucking happen.” She hisses at Molly, turning towards her and getting into her face. Molly cringed and shoved her backwards. “Get out of my face. At least I’ll be a better parent than you.” Molly hisses, her eyes narrowing. Mrs. Terrae looks at Molly for a second, shocked. Then her face goes red and she screams in fury, lunging for Molly. The scuffle follows for a few moments, Molly flung into walls and shoved into the dresser, she even smashes a small window with her palm and a fair amount of thirium trickles from her palm and she grimaces. Suddenly, Molly is thrown to the ground. “Momma stop!” Neil cries, trying to throw himself forward only to be caught by Becara, her hand streaked with blood from her nose. It’s blue… Dark…. Blue.... thirium… Becara was an android. Of course! That’s why there was a box with child android model cards! Molly looks around frantically as Mrs. Terrae’s body weight falls onto Molly. “You Bitch!’ Mrs. Terrae screams, wrestling with Molly’s arms. “Get OFF of me!” Molly yells, kicking and punching with one fist. Molly reaches for the gun that Mrs. Terrae dropped and fires. A short scream can be heard as everything goes silent. Neil sniffs and Molly rolls Mrs. Terrae off of her. She stands, panicked, looking at Neil and Becara. “We need to go! Now! Let’s go!” she yells taking Neil and Cara’s hands as they fly down the hall and out the door. They pile into an oncoming bus as the thunder crashes around them and lighting illuminates their figures. Within a matter of a few moments, they were almost soaked. They flop into a seat. Molly lifts Neil into her lap and he leans into her chest, then she looks over to Becara. “You’re bleeding.” She says, lifting a hand to Becara’s nose. “Hm.” Becara says, staring into space. This was going to be a long night. Not just for her but for all of them… They needed out. They needed a home. They need to be free. Molly was free. She was free but scared. She thought of David, slumped over a chair. About Mrs. Terrae, how she lay on the floor in the kids’ room, her eyes cloudy. She closes her eyes and puts her arms around Neil. Becara places her head on Molly’s shoulder and wipes her nose on her sleeve. Molly had made up her mind right there. They were leaving the country. It didn’t matter how. They were leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly felt a hand lightly tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey, y’all gotta get off here.” a woman says, her voice tight in frustration and her LED a distinct red ring on her temple. “What?” Molly says, looking to the woman and then to Neil and Cara. “We’ve got no place to stay… please…” Molly begs, looking at the woman who was shooing them off the bus. “Nah, y’all gotta leave. No place to stay on here. I’m supposed to bring this bus back to the depot.” she says with a shrug, her accent thick. Molly sighs and shakes Neil’s shoulder gently. “Hey, wake up, we gotta go.” Neil groans and rubs his eyes. “Come on.” Becara says, standing and picking him up. “Thank you for letting us stay on for this long. Do you know what time it is?” she asks, Neil’s head falling limply on her shoulder. The thin stream of blue thirium dried on her upper lip had been wiped away. “It’s ‘bout 9:30.” the woman says, looking at Molly and then to the two kids. “Be careful out there. Heard it’s real bad out there.” she says, taking Molly’s hand. “I’ve got a place y’all can stay.” the android says, the synthetic skin on both of their hands molds away and an image of a boat fills Molly’s head. “Jericho? But, that’s all the way across town. How am I supposed to get there?” Molly says quickly, looking up to the android. “Faith my dears. Faith. Faith in yourselves and faith in our savior RA9.” she says, turning away. Molly furrows her brows, standing up and following Becara out of the bus. “Thank you…” Molly says, slightly skeptical. Who was RA9? What was Jericho? Why was it so important? “You be safe now, you hear?” The android says sadly before she closes the door and pulls away. Neil coughs and looks up. “What are we supposed to do now?” he says, hugging Becara’s neck tightly. Becara looks at Molly, her eyes sad and red. “Molly…. What are we supposed to do? We’ve got nowhere to go and we’re all alone and it’s cold and rainy…” she says, placing Neil down onto the ground. Molly looks around and spots a few places. “I’m not sure where but I’ve found a few places I think.” she says, taking Neil’s hand. They walk for a little while, the puddles beneath their feet splashing lightly. They stop in front of a clothing store. Molly looks at it for a moment before walking inside. This store was normally open late due to the summer night crowd but due to the change in seasons and the holiday, the store was a little late to close this year. They looked around and spotted a small bucket of clothes. A man, in his late teens walked over to the trio. “Hi! Welcome to the EverettMarriot! Would you like any help today? We do close shortly but we are glad to stay open for you!” he says. Molly raises an eyebrow. “No, I think we’ll be okay thanks.” becara says, walking farther into the store. Molly exhales as they walk far from the door. “Molly?” Neil says, looking confused. “It’ll be fine.” Molly says looking around before taking a coat out of the bucket and slipping it into Becara’s outstretched arms. “Molly! Becara! You’re stealing! You can’t do that!” he says, putting his hands on the coat. “Hey, it’ll be fine. We need to get you two out of those soaked clothes and I need to get rid of this uniform to stay in any no android allowed building. I’m sorry Neil, but I have to do this.” Molly says, taking a kid’s jacket from the bucket. Neil huffs and throws himself backwards and crosses his arms. Molly’s LED changes to yellow as she slowly searches through the bin. After a while, she had gathered clothes for all three of them and sit back, handing the clothes to Neil and taking hers from Becara’s arms and looks around again before changing into the clothes. 

Break Break Break Molly stands and looks around again. It seemed to be clear she jammed a beanie on her head before looking for the employee that they met when they walked it. She looked back at Neil and Becara and put a thumb up, signaling them to move out. The boy from before was nowhere in sight and they sped to the door, looking both ways before exiting. Molly picked up Neil and followed Becara behind a corner before Neil started fussing. “Put me down!” he said angrily, leaning away from Molly’s shoulder. Molly places him down and starts to walk again. “I’m sorry neil. We had to.” Molly hears Becara console Neil as they began to walk. “Well. That’s wrong.” he says, before following his sister. “We need to find a place to stay.” Molly calls back to the two kids. “I agree… But how are we gonna find anywhere? We don’t have any money.” Becara says, shrugging her shoulders. Molly thinks for a moment. How would they find somewhere to stay? She still had her LED and even though it was hidden, she wouldn’t keep her hat on forever. Molly looks around and stops. “There.” she says, pointing to a small empty looking store. It’s front lights were on and an old woman sat behind a counter. “Molly…” Becara started, taking her hand. “We can’t just steal everything. I understand we need the money but… holding up a convenience store?” she says, looking at Molly intently. “I-I don’t think I could get away with holding it up but I think if I could just get into the cash register for only a moment….” she says, looking back at Becara. “I’m sorry… It’s been a long night for all of us. We need to find a place where we can hide before we can move on. It’s just we need the money.” she says longingly, looking back to the store. Becara sighs and looks towards Neil. “I’m sorry buddy, we need the money.” Neil squirms or a moment before shaking his head. “I don’t wanna. I don’t wanna steal from anyone… Mrs. Redson said it was a bad thing to steal from people and people who do it are very bad...” he says, looking at Molly. Molly’s shoulders drop before she walked over to him and puts a hand gently on his shoulder, “I promise I won’t do it again after this. We just really need that money.” Neil looked at her for a second. “I don’t wanna be there.” Molly nods her head and looks at Neil. “We need you. I know it sounds awful. But you are the only one who looks young enough to cause a distraction.” she says, standing up again and taking his hand “I promise, after this, we’ll never steal again.” Molly says. Neil still looked upset. He stands with small tears in his eyes before nodding his head. “Good compromise?” Molly says to him, starting to walk towards the store. Neil nods his head slowly. Becara scoffs and rolls her eyes with a smile. Break Break Break The door opens with a ‘ping!’ and they walk inside, shaking the water from their coats. The woman doesn’t look up from the small monitor that plays some sort of soap opera loudly. Molly looks around for a moment before rounding the corner. She looks at the isles and takes a few things, putting them in her pockets before looking at a display of large books. “Neil, over there. Take the biggest book from the bottom of the stack and knock it down.” Molly whispers, showing Neil the display. Neil looked uncomfortable as he walked over to the display and took a book. The books go clattering to the ground with a loud slap and Neil backs away, dropping the books in his hands. The woman stands with a start, looking over at Neil. “Oh dear, are you alright kiddo!” she says, walking over to Neil and looking to the pile of books. “Ugh… It’s just almanacs nobody is gonna buy.” she huffs, beginning to pick them up and stack them. Molly looks at Becara and makes her way over to the pile as Becara makes her way towards the woman and Neil. “Micheal! Look at the mess you made! I’m sorry, he’s such a touch hog.” she says, bending down to hand the woman a book. Molly exhales as the woman smiles and takes the book from her hands. Molly crawls behind the counter and pops open the register quietly before taking about $50 from the draw and closing it again. She crawls out from behind the counter again and opening a pair of earbuds from the shelf. She places them in her ears and puts a few items in her hands. “Is everyone okay?” she says, rounding the corner and taking out the earbuds. She jams them into her pocket and kneels down to help the woman and Becara pick up the books. “Yeah, my little brother knocked down the book display.” Becara says, looking at Molly quickly. “It’s fine. You can all go now, I think I have this under control.” the cashier says, putting a few books into her arms and standing up. Molly and Becara nod and shake hands before walking over to the door. As the step out of the door, a breeze rushes through the door before it shuts behind them. Molly and Becara let out a large sigh and laugh. “That was close. I really thought that she was gonna catch us for a moment.” Becara says, a smile on her face. Molly nods and takes Neil’s hand. “You did a really great job kiddo.” Molly says, a smile on her face. Neil grumbles and crosses his arms across his chest. “Now I always keep my promises. I won’t steal again.” Molly says, putting a hand on his shoulder lightly. He sniffs and turns around, looking at her “I’m sorry. I know that this is super important to you. What should we do now?” Neil says, looking at her a determined look in his eyes. “That was interesting.” Becara says, teasing him lightly. “Hey! I’m not kidding!” Molly smiles and looks up the road. “Guys, move!” she says, grabbing both of their arms and ducking behind a car. A car whirred by, the sound of an automated voice came out from the car’s open windows. “I don’t think it’s the cops but we need to be careful now.” Molly warns them. Becara nods. “But, it’s getting later and later, where are we staying for the night.” Becara says, looking over at Neil. He yawns and rubs his eyes. “I wanna go back to bed.” he says, Molly sighs and looks around. "No where safe for right now..." she mutters to herself, seeing a few of the last left open shops. It definitely wouldn't be in their best interests to go back to the convenience store. That place could be buzzing with police activity from now until early the next morning. "The only safe places look like the hotel over there and the small lot over there..." Becara says, lifting Neil off the ground, his head sinking lightly to her shoulder. "I'm gonna say we're gonna need somewhere to stay until morning. We can get a move on in the morning." Molly says, glancing around quickly. "Doubt the hotel is any good..." she saw another android standing in a parking place, the illuminated board casting a long shadow of the android against the wet pavement. It was slightly... ominous, knowing that just a few hours ago, that was her. She shook her head and looked around again, "I'm thinking that motel over there is the safest place to go." Molly says, standing up and turning to face the 16 year old. "I dunno Molly," she says, her voice filled with worry. "We'll have to try?" she says after a moment, standing up with slight effort. They slowly walked to the motel. The light from the door illuminated their every step, casting sparkling shadows as they approached the door. Molly places a hand carefully to the handle and pulls it open, letting Neil and Becara in first. The door carefully swings closed and she smiles at the woman behind the counter. "We'd like to have a room, only for the night." she says, placing her hands carefully on the counter. The woman stares at Molly slightly , her brows furrowed, "Fill this out." she says tossing a green clipboard onto the counter. "Thanks." she says, unlatching the pen from the clip. She quickly fills it out, placing a $20 on the board. The woman pulls it back slowly, reading it over. "Name and ID?" she says, crossing her arms. "Uh... My name is... Megan Molson. And let me look for my ID..." Molly pats down her pockets and coat, looking to the woman again after a minute. "Must have left my wallet at home." she says, putting her hands back onto the counter, an uncomfortable half smile playing on her lips. The woman shakes her head tossing a key onto the counter. "Checkout is at 7. Room is number 112." Molly smiled and took the key, the points pressing into the synthetic skin of her palms. :Thanks, have a good night." Molly says, placing her hand on Becara's shoulder and leading her out. As they walked, their feet splashed against the soaked asphalt of the parking lot. "You know you're gonna have to fix... this." Becara said, waving a hand towards Molly. She looks at Becara. "I don't-I don't know how?" Molly says back, stopping in front of the stairs and moving Becara so she could get up the stairs first. "'s fine..." she says, making it to the top. Molly sighs and takes off her hat and her hair falls from the now messy bun that it was in, her LED flashed a nervous yellow. She treads quickly up the stairs and unlocked the door to their room. They step inside, closing the door and encasing the trio in an unsettling off black. Molly reaches and flicks on the lights, casting a sickly looking yellow across the blueish room. Becara sighed and placed Neil down on the bed lightly, shaking him awake. "Come on, we're gonna get you out of these clothes." she says, sitting him up and unlacing his shoes. Neil groaned and rubbed his eyes. Molly smiled lightly and walked towards the bathroom and opened the door, she looks around and from the corner of her eye sees a small radiator. She sighs and pokes her head out the door. "Once you get Neil undressed, put both of your clothes on the radiator in the bathroom. I'll start Neil a bath and then figure it out from there." Molly says, walking back over to the tub and turning on the water. She waits for a few moments before going back out into the room and making sure that Becara and Neil are alright to go before she sits down on the bed across from Neil and Becara's. A small TV sits on a table at the opposite wall and a small framed picture of a park hangs above it. Molly sighs through her nose and falls backwards, the pillows surrounding her face carefully. Becara carefully opens the door to the bathroom. "You call me if you need anything." she says, closing it softly behind her. Molly turns to face her and sits up. "He'll be fine if that's what you're wondering." she says, sitting down in an old red chair by the front door. Molly shrugs and props herself up onto the headboard. "I was kinda wondering how you're doing... You just found out about something you'd been lied to about. Are you gonna be okay?" Molly asks. Becara shrugs."I guess I had always known something was different. The way I would act sometimes would throw her off." Becara says quietly, pulling her knees up to her chest. "This just makes this trip much more dangerous than it already was... Having two androids look after a human boy..." Becara mumbles, looking slowly towards the closed bathroom door. She sits up and walks over t the bed that Molly was on. "I dunno. I'm just letting my emotions get in the way. What were you going to do about" she points to her temple, where Molly's LED would be. "I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I can take it off here." she says, her LED flickering yellow for a second. Becara shrugs. "Just do what is going to make you feel okay." she says, standing up. "You going to shower?" Molly asks, stretching out. "Nah, I'll do it in the morning." Becara mumbles again, moving over to the other bed. "I'm gonna go to sleep I guess." Becara whispers uncomfortably, getting under the covers. "Alright..." Molly shuffled in the bed that she was laying in,facing away from Becara. She looks around and gets up, turning off the lights and closing the curtains a little before returning to her bed and facing Becara again. The blankets slow rise and fall told Molly that she had fallen asleep. She smiled and turnied to face the other way. She then stood up and knocked on the door lightly. "Neil? You okay in there?" Molly called, the door opened to the bathroom and Neil walked out, dripping onto the linoleum of the bathroom, he smiled at Molly sleepily and dropped the towel he was holding, crawling into the bed and soon, Molly followed. "It'll be alright Neil." she says as he cuddles close to her chest. A strange but familiar warm feeling runs through Molly's face, causing her LED to blink from blue to yellow and back to blue. She slowly felt her eyes droop closed after an hour of feeling the young boy close to her, finally asleep. Soon, both Molly and Neil were a "

**Author's Note:**

> Bacara looks like Molly Ringwald from "The breakfast club"
> 
> Neil looks like Chandler Canterbury from "Criminal Minds: In name and blood"
> 
> Precilla looks like Cate Blanchett from Cinderella (2015)
> 
> David looks like a young Art Alexakis from the 90's band Everclear
> 
> I will make a post later about Molly but here is a post about Molly on my DBH amino! 
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/detroitbecomhumanofficial/page/item/molly/MabV_jGi0I2oWQQN06kLYZlLK4eaGwvzJ


End file.
